User talk:UberFelix
!}} Hello and welcome to Brickipedia. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:15, August 14, 2018 (UTC)|} Hi, your custom does not meet standards (it needs to have an inbox and an image of the custom in said infobox). Please take a look, or I will have to delete it. Let me know if you need any help, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:15, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Custom Soul Caliber Hi, your custom Soul Caliber game does not meet our standards and will therefore be deleted if it is not improved soon. All customs must have an inbox with an image of the custom inside the inbox (this could be the title screen for your game). Also, could you please keep the number of non-lego images you add here down to a minimum; we will allow you to have some for your game, but we don't want loads of them on here. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:27, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello, your custom Batman 4 also does not meet our standards. Once again, if it is not made to conform soon, I will have to delete it. Might I suggest that you read the manual of style before you make any more customs. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:48, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Question? May I please add one of my customs to LEGO Video Game Customs? I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 17:17, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Images Either you give credit to the makers of the characters as I do on my Custom Article, or I'll keep deleting the images from yours. LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 21:53, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Customs Hello! Your pages Custom:Lego Multiverses, Custom:Lego Minifigures: Unknown Wave, Custom:Lego Constellations, do not meet the requirements of this wiki. I'll give you 24 hours to make the necessary changes or they'll be deleted. Lightning Hawk Talk 15:02, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Hello, again! Your page Custom:LEGO Video Game Customs, does not meet the requirements of this wiki. I'll give you 24 hours to make the necessary changes or it'll be deleted. Lightning Hawk Talk 17:16, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Your page Custom:LEGO Videogames: The Complete Remaster, does not meet the requirements of this wiki. I'll give you 24 hours to make the necessary changes or it'll be deleted. Lightning Hawk Talk 13:00, February 25, 2020 (UTC)